


El nido

by DieEis, ElVirtuoso



Series: Los tres caminos [8]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: A bit of funny moment, Angst and Tragedy, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Tension, M/M, Sexual Content, Tension, contenido sexual, conversacionew incomodas, pretending to be other persons, uno que otro momento gracioso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso
Summary: Había que mantener un bajo perfil antes de continuar con su busqueda hacia Jhin. ¿Pero como dos hombres de sus cualidades podrían pasar desapercibidos?La respuesta estaba en "El Nido". Y ambos no iban a disfrutar de aquello...[P.s: No se puede leer sin antes haber leídos los anteriores capítulos de "los tres caminos" para que todo tenga sentido]
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Series: Los tres caminos [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/643649
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. En el Nido

La oscuridad le rodeaba y no entendía el por qué. Sin suelo donde apoyarse ni cielo en donde guiarse; solo un vacío negro que lo rodeaba o engullía.

Shen cerró los ojos, no era algo nuevo, menos cuando entraba al mundo espiritual. Había aprendido que no debía confiarse de nada. Ni siquiera de su sentido de la vista.

Nada era realmente lo que aparentaba y era mejor seguir sus otros sentidos. Solo era inusual estar rodeado de nada. Pues existía demasiada "vida" abstracta en este otro reino.

Shen intentó guiarse con su oído, pero no encontró nada con que basarse y seguir su camino a la salida. Suspiro derrotado antes de abrir sus párpados, aunque, no estaba preparado para ver lo que tenía enfrente... o mejor dicho alrededor.

Al tan solo abrir los ojos se encontró en el mercado principal de Zhyunia, rodeado de una multitud de personas que caminaban sin importarle realmente que estuviera parado en medio de todos ellos. Sabía que era Zhyunia, tantos acentos, tantos idiomas, tantos aromas mezclados, solo un puerto tan concurrido era capaz de eso y un lugar donde podían coexistir jonios, shurimanos, e incluso noxianos sin conflictos...

Su reacción natural fue intentar retroceder, buscar referencias e información de manera más privada. No era su culpa tener ese reflejo instintivo, nunca fue de su agrado estar en lugares tan concurridos.

Pero de solo intentarlo sintió que las mismas personas lo comenzaban a empujar, cada vez más al corazón de toda esa multitud. Cada vez sentía que había menos espacio y la gente chocaba con más frecuencia contra su cuerpo: Brazos, codos, hombros le golpeaban por todos sus costados, inclusive le pisaron más de dos ocasiones.

Sentía las palmas de sus manos sudar y una sensación de frío recorre su espalda, bajando con violencia, enfriando todo su cuerpo. Tal vez, en un acto de mantener la compostura cierra de nuevo los ojos y se deja llevar por la multitud.

"No es real, no es real" Shen se repitió a sí mismo. En el fondo, algo aún tenía cierta objetividad, no había viajado a Zhyunia en meses... quizás más de dos años. No tenía motivos para estar ahí.

—Sigue avanzando —.

Shen abre los ojos con fuerza al escuchar esa voz... No podía ser posible... Pues era la voz de su padre, el antiguo ojo del Crepúsculo: Kusho.

Por instinto camina, ya sin importarle la multitud de personas que le rodeaban. Solo quería ubicar el origen de esa voz.

— ¿Padre? —. Desconoció por un instante su propia voz.

Tan incrédulo, con tono de miedo... tan perdido. — ¡Padre! —.

Eleva su voz mientras mira por encima de las personas, pero sentía que su voz se ahogaba entre la multitud. Era idea suya o el ruido del puerto cada vez era más y más alta. Los murmullos de las personas las sentía como si fueran dichos en su oído. Tantas voces, tantas risas, gritos, peleas, tanto que procesar, todo susurrado en sus oídos y aglomerando sus pensamientos. Quiere mandar a callar a todos hasta que vuelve escuchar a su padre. Tan claro como el agua.

—No te detengas—.

Desesperado, Shen avanza más entre la multitud, hasta que siente que donde pisa no es terreno firme y simplemente cae.

Siendo absorbido de nuevo por el negro que le rodeaba desde un principio.

Extiende su mano intentando alcanzar la luz por donde había caído, por donde escuchaba la voz de su padre, pero sin éxito alguno.

Solo sigue cayendo en un vacío que parecía sin fin. Mas todo tenía un fin, y pronto cae de espalda en lo que parecía un piso con duela de madera, haciendo que la zona impactada doliera un infierno...

Jadea adolorido en lo que intenta levantarse. ¿Dónde estaba? Nada de esto tenía sentido.

— ¿Por qué te detienes? —. De nuevo, una voz se cuela en lo más profundo de su mente. Pero esta voz no era de su padre.

No, era una voz completamente diferente y que creyó jamás volver a escuchar en su vida. Menos con ese tono que denotaba inocencia e ingenuidad.

Con cierto miedo levanta la mirada para saber si su sentido auditivo no le estaba fallando. Pero no era así... Enfrente de él se encontraba Zed. Pero no como debía de serlo. No era el asesino, el temible maestro de las sombras. No, aún no. Pues enfrente estaba Zed, como lucía cuando tenía doce primaveras. A tan solo un metro o dos de donde se suponía que estaba acostado Shen. Lucía molesto con él, con el ceño fruncido, como siempre era su costumbre, pero en sus ojos no existía maldad ni intenciones de herir sin propósito. Además, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Como si esperara algo obvio.

Era tan diferente a lo que se suponía que era ahora.

¿Ahora? ¿De cual ahora hablaba? Shen estaba tan confundido que su cabeza comenzaba a doler... ¿Sería por el golpe?

—Me duele... —. Shen habla y nota que su voz era gentil hacia el infante.

—No me importa. Lo prometiste, ¿recuerdas? —. Zed no suaviza su porte y su mirada sigue fija en él. —De hecho, lo juraste. Juraste seguir adelante—.

— ¿Adelante? ¿... Hacia dónde? —. Poco a poco Shen se levanta para estar a la par del que en algún momento fue su hermano de clan. Comienza a acariciar su cabeza y jadea adolorido al tocar cierta zona. Realmente había caído feo.

—Adelante. Y debías de soltarlo todo—. Bastante decepcionado, Zed comienza a retroceder, dando pasos hacia atrás sin dejarle de ver, realmente se veía desilusionado de la falta de sentido del otro. Como si estuviera dolido por su falta de interés o por su miedo.

Una mirada que Shen no quería recordar, una mirada que le había dedicado Zed justo cuando... ¡Justo cuando estaba a punto de abandonar el Kinkou!

— ¿Quién eres? —.

— ¡Al menos no soy tu! —. La voz de Zed poco a poco se agrava, y Shen admira como de ser un niño se iba transformando a una versión más adulta.... Quizás rasguñando los veinte años. Tal vez menos. —Yo siempre he sido fiel a mis ideales—.

—Eres...eres un demonio—.

—... ¿Un demonio? —. La "cosa" que tenía la imagen de Zed comienza a reírse, cada vez más y más alto, llegando a lastimar sus oídos. — ¿Acaso Kusho te dijo eso? ¿Qué yo era un demonio? Aquí el único demonio eres tú—. Y la "cosa" continuaba transformándose, hasta llegar ser la versión actual del maestro de las sombras. Usando toda su armadura y máscara encima. Irreconocible de aquel adolescente.

— ¿Qué eres...?—.

—Yo siempre he sido yo. ¿Y tú? Tú eres nada. A lo mucho eres una sombra tibia—.

Zed parecía dispuesto a atacarle, dividiendo su sombra en dos y con sus cuchillas en lo alto, dispuesto a soltar su último golpe. Pero Shen se sorprende al ver que esas sombras que se dividieron se transformaron en siluetas que pudo reconocer. Una silueta oscura de la versión de Zed más joven y una silueta oscura de su versión infantil. Sin facciones, sin ojos que pudieran juzgarle, pero podía reconocerlos en donde sea.

—Me juraste amor eterno y me abandonaste cuando tu papel del Crepúsculo se interpuso. Juraste cumplir tus funciones como Ojo y no puedes avanzar sin tus emociones. Eres un tibio. Eres débil e inútil—.

—No... y-yo... No es así—. Shen tartamudea mientras intentaba alcanzar a Zed.

—Lo juraste—. El infante insiste con esas palabras, se escuchaba roto y solo abraza un brazo de Shen.

—Dijiste que me amabas y me abandonaste—. La silueta que representa al amante solo le da la espalda, completamente dolido.

—Solo te queda morir—. Y el asesino con sus cuchillas le sentencia, bajando sus armas hasta atravesar su carne...

Abrió los ojos de golpe. 

Su cuerpo tembló por completo en su sitio, un grito mudo quedó atorado en su garganta, y luego, sintió como todos sus músculos se tensaban. Creyó sentir una lágrima en su mejilla, una mano temblorosa subió a su rostro solo para confirmar lo que sabía; no había nada. 

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho, el ritmo rebota en sus oídos, la noche era tan silenciosa que podía escuchar todo lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo. Había pasado tiempo desde que había tenido alguna pesadilla, o alguna tan densa como esa. Su corazón no dejaba de cabalgar, y su cuerpo continuaba rígido, como si un enorme peso hubiese caído sobre él, y Shen se sintiera atrapado bajo el.

Trago saliva con pesadez.

Zed al lado suyo se removió un poco.

Pero no dijo nada. 

Tal vez no había sido tan drástico su despertar como él mismo había creído. Pero sin duda, su corazón continuaba sobrellevando todo.

Buscó sentarse en la cama, lo mejor era levantarse un momento. Un vistazo a la ventana le hizo ver que aún no amanecía, tal vez sería aún de madrugada, el silencio era sepulcral. Zed respiraba suave a su lado. Dándole la espalda como el primer día. 

Con un vaso de agua de agua volvería a la cama, se dijo a sí mismo. Mañana tendrían que continuar el camino y no sabían cuándo podrían dormir de nuevo así.

Pero la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Eso no ayudó a calmar su corazón, su rostro mantuvo la expresión perenne de frialdad. Pero adentro en su pecho, yacía su corazón delator. Retumbando con fuerza contra su tórax.

Esta vez Zed despertó; y de mal humor.

En la puerta se hallaba Qin, la máscara contenía su expresión, pero a través de sus ojos se desbordan los sentimientos. 

— ¡Maestros tenemos problemas!—.

— ¡Espero se haya muerto alguien para que tengas el descaro de entrar a estas horas a despertarnos!—. Reclamó Zed, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa Qin?—. Incluso Shen se oía calmado. 

— Están buscando a dos cazadores que recién llegaron a la ciudad, no quieren decir con qué motivos los buscan, pero, es obvio que alguien ya sabe y vienen tras ustedes —. Finalizó Qin.

El maestro de las sombras se quejó abiertamente.

— Mierda—.

— Están arrestando sospechosos, y está la amenaza de revisar todos los locales públicos y no públicos —.

No había pasado ni un día de haber unido las piezas de todo ese embrollo y ya los buscaban públicamente. Comenzaron de forma sutil, acorralar sus coartadas como cazadores los obligaba a dos cosas.

Recorrer jonia sin fachadas, siendo sólo ellos, el ojo del crepúsculo y el maestro de las sombras ó tomar otras fachadas.

Como maestros reconocidos de Jonia no tendrían limitaciones, casi cualquier puerta era abierta con semejante presentación... Pero siendo sinceros, ir sin una fachada solo ayudaría a que el demonio dorado lograse evadirlos con mayor facilidad.

—Estamos vigilando la zona para mantenerla en orden. Eso les daría tiempo maestros, para alistarse y partir de inmediato.— Dijo Qin, aun desde su sitio en la puerta.

Shen apretó y aflojó sus manos. Un discreto gesto de nerviosismo, que pasó desapercibido por todos en la habitación.

— Hay que enfrentarlos —. Comentó Zed, saliéndose de la cama.

— No—. Shen aflojó de nuevo las manos.

— ¿No?—.

— Hay que respetar la autonomía de la escuela de arquería. No queremos formar otro problema. Debemos continuar desapercibidos, debemos irnos todos —.

Qin trago saliva.

— ¿Todos?—.

— Así es Qin, hay que desaparecer esta sede, hay que borrar nuestras huellas por aquí, que nadie sepa que alguna vez el Kinkou estuvo aquí, además, hay órdenes de replegarse de nuevo en la orden. Las dí ayer y necesito que acaten —.

Ahora Shen se levantó de su sitio, sus pies sintieron el frío del suelo. Su corazón parecía calmarse con la sensación.

La mirada de Qin continuaba hablando por él. Zed lo veía y sabía que le faltarían años de entrenamiento para lograr mas estabilidad emocional.

Aunque con décadas de experiencia, apostaba que no llegaría ser tan... muerto como Shen.

— Baja y da la voz, vigilen la zona, Zed y yo prepararemos nuestra salida —.

El muchacho asintió y salió en silencio.

Zed aplaudió una sola vez.

— Buen plan, se te olvidó la parte donde ya no podemos ir de cazadores por ahí, llevamos más de dos cuchillos encima y el siguiente paso entre las montañas tiene más seguridad que otros sitios —. Ahora Zed se paseaba por la habitación. Mirando a veces la ventana y volvía a caminar.

— Estoy pensando, pero ninguna opción me gusta —. Admitió Shen.

— ¿Qué opciones tienes en mente?—.

— Mercaderes —.

— La caravana de mercaderes no arranca si no hasta dentro de veinte lunas, y no tienes la porte de ningún tipo de mercader, no importa cuánta tela te ponga encima, seguimos llamando la atención —. Zed se desplomó en un mueble, el mismo mueble que le había ofrecido a Shen como cama el día anterior.

Jadeó con fuerza, fastidiado de toda la situación, en el fondo, preocupado.

— ¿Cuál es tu otra opción? No tengo ideas en mente —. Admitió Zed.

— A ninguno de los dos nos va a gustar —.

— Ya sufrimos siendo cazadores ¿que puede ser peor?—.

— Una pareja en sus primeras nupcias... más adelante, la siguiente ciudad, es conocida cómo... —.

— El nido —. Completó Zed. Mirando fijamente a Shen.

Hubo silencio entre ellos, espeso como una capa gruesa de niebla, hasta que Zed lo rompió.

— ¡No!—. Dijo este, sentándose de nuevo en el mueble. — Tal vez...podríamos hacernos pasar por maestros forestales —.

Shen lo observó en silencio y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

— No, no....—. Zed se despeinó pensando—. Podría alguien requerir de nuestros servicios por el camino y no tenemos como fingir aquello, nunca he logrado que una rama crezca como quiero —.

— Yo menos...—. Dijo Shen.

— Mmmm tampoco tenemos la apariencia de colectores de historias, menos sabemos tocar algún instrumento —.

El maestro de las sombras se levantó del mueble y se lanzó de nuevo en la cama, donde Shen continuaba y ahora lo miraba con atención. Zed se tapó el rostro. exasperado, ya no se le ocurrían más opciones viables. Era difícil hacer pasar desapercibido a Shen.

— Y separarnos no es una opción...es una trampa —. Murmuró Zed, viendo ahora a los ojos a Shen. Intentando persuadir para que cambiara de idea, pero no halló respuesta. — ...Acepto, busquemos ropa civil y finjamos ser recién casados, pero, siempre y cuando no tengamos que besarnos —.

— Me parece lo correcto —. Concordó Shen, pues tampoco tenía intenciones de llegar tan lejos.

El maestro de las sombras se levantó como un resorte de la cama y fue directo hacia el bolso de Shen.

— Esas son mis pertenencias —.

— Ya lo sé —. Dijo en un murmullo.

Sacó una pieza oscura de ropa, y se la colocó encima, cubriendo su rostro de forma improvisada. Zed se acercó a la ventana y se subió a ella, continuaba descalzo.

— Regreso en unos minutos —.

Shen solamente asintió y lo vio salir en segundos y entre las sombras de la madrugada este se dispersó. No había más que hacer en la habitación, así que lo mejor era bajar con Qin y asegurarse de que no necesitase más ayuda, y buscar alguna pieza de ropa nueva que pudiese quedarle.

El joven alumno vigilaba una de las salidas cuando lo encontró, estaba viendo como sus compañeros partían primeros, muchos cargando con cosas que seguramente eran de la sede.

— Maestro —.

— Partiremos apenas amanezca, ¿necesitas ayuda?—.

El muchacho miró alrededor como si pudiese ver así lo que faltaba por hacer. Pero bajo los hombros. El tema le había afectado. Irse de Kinri era como dejar atrás a un amigo. Pero en cierta forma; eso era lo que ocurría. La mirada chispeante del muchacho no pasó desapercibida por su maestro.

— No, no, está todo en orden maestro—.

— Hmmmm ¿puedes ayudarme con algo?—.

El muchacho asintió y tras escuchar el pedido de su maestro lo llevó a lo único que no pertenecía a la Kinkou, una habitación que servía como depósito. Adentro se hallaban algunas cestas con objetos, bolsas de tela, y ropa. Según palabras de Qin, mucha ropa se usaba entre los empleados de la casa de té, otras eran pertenencias que algunos dejaban olvidadas, y muchas otras eran ropas que los alumnos usaban cuando debían pasar desapercibidos.

Pero el muchacho temía que su maestro no consiguiera algo de su talla, pues para ser sinceros. Shen era enorme.

El era muy consciente de eso, anteriormente había tenido que mandar a hacer algunas piezas personalizadas, el sastre había ido personalmente a medirlo.

Para su suerte, logró encontrar un pantalón y dos prendas superiores. Tomó también consigo algunos bolsos de tela. Deben de deshacerse de los otros bolsos, llenos de tierra y sangre, nunca pasarían por un par de recién casados.

Conversó con Qin, acordando que ellos tres serían los últimos en marcharse, y le pidió que lo acompañara a la habitación, para que se llevase consigo los otros bolsos. Debían de cuidar cada detalle, pues si la amenaza de requisar todos los lugares era cierta, algún detalle fuera de lugar los haría trastabillar. Shen vaciaba los bolsos viejos de ropa sobre la cama cuando Zed entró por la ventana con un bulto en sus brazos.

Tanto Shen como Qin guardaron silencio.

— Ah, excelente nuevos bolsos —. Zed entró en la habitación, caminando hasta la cama y abriendo el bulto.

Traía consigo ropa nueva. Shen y Qin vieron las prendas en silencio, a esas horas y en tan poco tiempo, la única posibilidad era...

— ...—.

— Ahorrémonos las caras, la robé—. Zed dio un vistazo a la cama y vio un par de piezas nuevas. — También traje algo para ti. Si vas a ser mi esposo al menos no vas a parecer un andrajoso —.

Qin carraspeo, sintiéndose incómodo, no esperaba ver al maestro de las sombras tomarse tan en serio su papel, después de todo, no conocía por completo al maestro, no tenía ni idea si esto era en serio o estaba molestando a su maestro. Decidió tomar con algo de prisa los viejos bolsos.

— Me retiro a vigilar la salida, maestros —.

Fue evidente que Qin habían salido casi corriendo de ahí. Shen exhalo con fuerza.

—No tenemos que fingir con Qin—.

—¿Quién está fingiendo?—. Zed siguió sacando ropa y le enseñó los pantalones a los que se refería en un principio. —No importa si es falso, no quiero causar vergüenza al estar casado con un pobre campesino—. 

Shen suspiró derrotado, pero era imposible no fijar su mirada en lo que estaba en el bulto.

—Imagino que también robaste algo para ti... ¿De dónde lo sacaste?—.

—Unos artesanos de clase media dejaron secando su ropa en la noche. Una terrible idea—. Ahora Zed sacaba una camisa negra con detalles bordados en rojos y botones de bronce. —Creo que esto, y licores para nuestra noche de nupcias, ¿te gusta?—. Se mofa mientras buscaba unos pantalones que pudiera usar.

— es...una pieza bonita —. A Shen no le quedó de otra que admitirlo. Le iría muy bien a Zed. Particularmente el negro acentuaba sus rasgos. 

Se fijó ahora en el pantalón que este le había ofrecido, estaba mejor que el que había encontrado en el almacén de abajo. Lo estuvo detallando hasta que noto como Zed se desnudaba delante suyo, mientras decidía probarse alguna de las piezas que había robado. Fue inevitable no verlo.

Usualmente las capas de ropa de su uniforme le impedían ver mas que los muslos de Zed, pero ahora, sin nada de pudor, se deshacía de la ropa que lo cubría. Se sintió algo culpable pues recordó con vividez su sueño de aquel infortunio árbol, pero eso no impedía que dejara de ver. El tiempo le había dado a Zed una buena figura, recordaba sus glúteos en el pasado, no eran pequeños, cuando eran jóvenes, disfrutaba de manosearlos, cuando podía los nalgueaba, pero ahora...

Sintió vergüenza, pues la tentación de tocarlos había vuelto, como un fantasma asomando por la esquina de su mente. Se veían firmes, en su sitio, podría ahogar a alguien entre sus muslos. 

Zed notó la mirada de reojo, y sonrió con orgullo, algo pedante.

— ¿Qué pasa?—. Se movió adrede, lo estaba provocando.

— Creía...que había algo de pudor entre nosotros —. Shen Intentó justificarse.

— Sigues fallando las pruebas Shen —. Se rió con fuerza el maestro de las sombras, ahora finalmente comenzaba a vestirse con el conjunto que había armado. Unos pantalones grises que para opinión de Shen, no ayudaban nada a su figura. 

Los tatuajes de las sombras contornean el cuerpo de Zed, su mirada continuaba merodeando por cada curva. Sintiéndose tanto en parte culpable como... extraño. 

Tal vez no era la primera vez que veía a Zed durante su viaje así de desnudo, ¿o sí? solo en el río. 

Cuando Zed estuvo listo, volvió a mofarse.

— ¿Me follarías en nuestra noche de nupcias con este atuendo?—. Zed movió su cuerpo adrede de una manera que logró dejar sin pensamientos a Shen.

Pero lo disimulo. Lo disimulo tanto como pudo.

— Tal vez con otro pantalón.—. 

Zed arrugo el rostro, no era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar.

— ¿Qué tiene este maldito pantalón de malo?—.

— Se ve algo grande —.

— No es mi culpa que mi padre no tuviese buenos dotes para ofrecerte, así que compre pantalones anchos para ahorrar —. Se mofó Zed actuando... como si realmente se fueran a casar.

Este llevaba la situación con gracia, conforme se movía hasta uno de los espejos del cuarto, para darse el mismo otro vistazo, ahora, con la opinión de Shen en mente. 

Mientras Shen disimulaba no verlo. ¿por que lo miraba ahora? 

¿Por qué no mirarlo?

En verdad aquel pantalón ocultaba lo mejor de su figura. Tal vez con un cinturón estaría mas ajustado, pero entonces la prenda superior ocultaría las cinturas y caderas de Zed.

Zed se miraba al espejo, y encontró a Shen observando a través del reflejo, de nuevo. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, y comenzó a sacarse el pantalón lentamente, sabía que la mirada de Shen estaba sobre el. Estaba haciendo aquello adrede. Zed quería molestar a Shen, sacarlo de su cascarón. Fastidiarlo a más no poder, realmente no quería seducirlo de verdad.

Sin pantalón ahora, volvió a moverse frente al espejo.

— ¿O así mejor? ¿Me follarías así en nuestra noche de nupcias?—.

—Con un cinturón el pantalón te iría mejor —. Dijo Shen con mucho esfuerzo, tratando de mostrar calma, obligándose a dejar de mirarlo, y buscar el cinturón entre las prendas dispuestas en la cama. Sus dedos temblaron un poco, revolvió las piezas, y alzó el objeto.

Zed había roto la pose que usaba para "molestar" a Shen. Solo para mirar con atención al cinturón. 

—Ah—. Admitió, realmente no era una mala idea.

Se acercó con pasos largos hasta Shen y tomó el cinturón. Lo analizó, hasta que finalmente pasó su escrutinio y volvió a por el pantalón. Parecía que Shen no cedería, ¿debería seguir intentando? ¿debería seguir fastidiando?

Por supuesto que sí. Volvió a pararse en el espejo. Ahí con poco disimulo miró su propia silueta, y comenzó a vestirse nuevamente con un ritmo muy lento.

Shen le miraba y a la vez no lo hacía. Busco algo más que hacer, pero igualmente se halló a sí mismo acorralado, mirando de reojo a Zed. El pantalón y el cinturón se veían mejor juntos.

Zed resoplo. Y volteo a verlo.

— No estabas tan equivocado —.

—Te lo dije— Fue su respuesta escueta, fingiendo que no le había visto en ningún momento mientras se desabrochaba sus botas. Debía vestirse como "civil" antes de seguir por aquel sendero.

Ahora Shen, miraba con disimulo a través del espejo para ver la contorneada figura de Zed... ¿Desde cuando le resultaba tan llamativo a la vista?

Pareciera que el maestro de las sombras no se había fijado en esa mirada indiscreta y caminó en la dirección de Shen, contorneando ligeramente las caderas.

¿Que ganaba con esto?

No tiene idea, pero le parece tan... divertido intentar sacar de quicio a Shen.

—Hey—. Zed Llamó su atención. —¿Me puedes ayudar?— Señaló los últimos botones cocidos de su camisa negra.

Los últimos botones tejidos en color rojo, eran muy elaborados y adornados, demostrando que la prenda era muy elegante... pero el ojal era realmente estrecho, y pasar el botón era complicado.

Zed decide incomodar lo mas posible y decide sentarse sobre las piernas de Shen, para que su torso ligeramente descubierto estuviera directo en la vista del Ojo del Crepúsculo.

—¿Puedes...?—. Insistió.

Estaba decidido a su cometido. Pero ahora, sentado en las piernas de Shen sintió un ligero dejo de...¿Arrepentimiento? Tal vez, y solo tal vez, se había excedido un poco con sus juegos. Pero la fría y calmada expresión de Shen solamente le indicaba que no importaba, este era un movimiento atrevido y descarado. Incluso para él; pero a Shen le seguía dando igual.

O eso era lo que él creía.

Shen rogaba que no se pudiera oír sus pensamientos, y le tomó un par de segundos pensar en algo coherente y traducirlos a palabras en su boca.

— ¿Como... que no puedes? —.

—Simplemente no puedo, ¿me ayudas o no? ¿Dejarás a tu esposo andar por ahí así? —. Continuo Zed jugando con ello.

Shen uso todo su nivel de cordura, paciencia, y entrenamiento de años, para controlar el temblor en sus dedos. Que tampoco eran los mas precisos para aquella tarea, y con cuidado, terminar de cerrar la prenda. Como si nada, alejó las manos.

—¿Así? —.

—Mmm—. Zed pareció meditar ante el trabajo realizado por Shen al ver hacia abajo y ver toda la prenda abotonada. —Bien, bien, pero ¿no te parece mejor así?— Zed con un movimiento ágil de dedos desabotona el último botón, dejando ligeramente descubierto la base de su cuello y el inicio de su pecho.

Zed quería reír, quería sonreír de forma burlona... Shen estaba nervioso. Al fin podía percibirlo, quizás gracias a que estaba pegado literalmente a su cuerpo. Podía notar el ligero temblor de sus manos.

Shen giró ligeramente el rostro, aceptando la derrota en ese estúpido juego.

—...Te luce... Ahora, ¿puedes quitarte?—

—¿Por qué?—. Zed exprime todo lo que puede esa sensación de victoria y de dominación que tenía sobre Shen. Era la primera vez que recordaba verlo así.

Temía que pudiera ser adictivo.

—Por favor—.

— Mmm un por favor no me basta ¿acaso te incomoda...?—.

Con solo decirlo, Zed casi se ríe en su cara. El otro pudo haber fingido todo lo que pudo, seguramente hizo todo lo que estaba en su capacidad para ocultar el temblor. Y casi lo logra, pero estaban tan cerca, que los ojos expertos de Zed captaron la pequeñísima debilidad.

Shen en esos momentos. Derrotado. Busco en su mente alguna respuesta oportuna, solo para no admitir aún más su derrota. Sus manos se mantuvieron pegadas a sí mismo, buscando un refugio y calma.

—Debo vestirme, para marcharnos —.

—Ah, sí, es cierto —. Zed se quitó de encima suyo con el menor apuro del mundo. Mirándose al espejo desde su sitio, y arreglándose el cabello diferente a lo normal.

Una carga menos encima de Shen, y pudo respirar con propiedad. Le dio la espalda, solo para obligarse a no mirarlo de nuevo, a no detallarlo de nuevo, y comenzó a vestirse. Los pantalones que había traído Zed se veían en mejores condiciones, pero la prenda superior era la única que podía quedarle.

Y ni tanto. estaba batallando con cerrar los nudos en un costado de la prenda, tal vez si daría la apariencia de un campesino, con ropa que le quedaba muy apretada, cuando de la nada Zed apareció por su espalda, y sus manos se escabulleron por sus costados. Si Zed no fuese un maestro asesino, sería un perfecto carterista.

—Te devuelvo el favor—. Dijo sin ocultar su propia maldad en su voz.

Restregando ligeramente su pecho con la ancha espalda del otro.

¿Tenía necesidad de hacer esto? Para nada.

Había ganado su estúpido juego, le había puesto tenso y nervioso, ¿porque insistía?

Como si realmente fuera un esposo abnegado, ata esos lazos sin mucha complicación,

traza con sus dedos algo de la piel de sus brazos expuesta.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—. La voz de Shen continuaba siendo la misma, incapaz de variar en tono, aunque por dentro esté completamente consumido. Fría y distante.

Zed se burla apenas y al fin se aleja de Shen.

—No lo sé... Quiero demostrar que no eres el perfecto ojo del crepúsculo que todo el mundo cree—.

—Y que ganas—. Por alguna extraña razón, esa confesión le recordó con amargura la pesadilla que tuvo esa noche. Quizás... realmente no era el perfecto Ojo que todos esperaban de él.

—Satisfacción—. Dice sin pensarlo en lo absoluto. Amaba el dulce sabor de que tenía la razón. —Además, en un par de horas debemos fingir que estamos enamorados... Si eres tan..."tú" nos descubrirán—.

Shen tan solo tuerce la boca. Tenía razón en eso.

—Y fue tu idea—. Sentencia Zed, como si fuera la última gran estocada.

Shen se llevó una mano al rostro. Pues sí, el mismo había atado aquella soga a su cuello.

—No tenemos opción —. Replicó aun asi.

Zed ahora tomaba un bolso de tela y comenzaba a guardar todas sus pertenencias ahí, vaciando el viejo bolso sucio. Y mirándole.

—Sigue siendo tu idea, y si no te comprometes con ella, no llegaremos ni a la entrada del peaje mas adelante —.

El ojo del crepúsculo se miró a sí mismo desde su posición, alla, en el espejo. Lentamente se fue acercando, pensando ¿Que haría?

Tenía mucho que pensar, aquel sueño no había hecho mas que despertar viejos recuerdos, y toda la situación ahora, solo lo obligaba a romper su rol, ¿Fingir? Actuar...

...

Antes de que el alba llegará a sus puertas, Shen y Zed habían salido de la ciudad de Kinri sin siquiera ser notados.

Caminaron por la vereda que conectaba la ciudad hacia su destino, tenían que aprender a fingir a sobre llevar la actuación que sin desearlo realmente ambos, debían de interpretar.

Pensando de esa forma, Zed recordó la absurda manera en la que Jhin hablaba y le dió una ligera sensación de arcadas.

Trago pesado, no, no tenía que recordarlo, menos ahora cuando necesitaba estar calmado. Al menos, aparentar normalidad. Eran una pareja cualquiera, madrugando para no tener que encontrarse con las largas filas al inicio del puente.

Sonaba fácil.

Pero Shen no parecía verlo así.

Busco zafarse del torpe agarre de manos de Shen. Lejos de acariciar su mano. La apretaba con fuerza como si estuviese a punto de lanzarlo.

—Idiota... ¿Acaso puedes relajarte?—. Zed gruñó a lo bajo, pero no volteo a ver. Continuaba aparentando que todo estaba de maravilla... Como debía ser con unos recién casados.

—Estoy relajado— . Shen respondió de forma automática.

Cualquiera diría que se encontraba "normal". Con lo frío e inmutable que podía ser. Mas sus manos estaban sudando y sentía que la mano de Zed podía resbalarse en cualquier momento.

—Ah... En verdad, "cariño". Me estás destrozando la mano...—.

Shen se alarma a su modo por esa aclaración y suelta rápidamente esa mano.

De forma sutil se limpia el exceso de sudor contra su ropa, antes de volver a tomar la mano de su falso esposo.

—Quizás... Si estoy algo nervioso—.

—No me digas—. Zed bufa. No podía verse molesto.

En teoría, debía lucir como un hombre encantado y enamorado.

Que jodido.

— Claro —. Retomo Zed. — ¿como no estar nervioso? vamos a nuestra primera noche de nupcias —.

Mas que sonar cariñoso, parecía como una burla.

Zed apretó suave la mano.

— Se supone que todo esta bien entre nosotros, estamos felices —.

— Pudimos haber discutido en el camino —.

Discutir, pelear, morderse, golpearse.

— Estamos sumamente enamorados, NADIE llega al nido sin no estarlo, bueno...—. Se ríe discreto. Ellos estaban dirigiéndose al nido solo por que estaba en su camino.

Escuchó a Shen resoplar, ¿un suspiro de derrota, tal vez? y aflojo solo un poco más su mano. Finalmente Zed pudo aprobar el gesto.

Caminaron por unos horas en silencio, sin soltarse de la mano.

Cuando el sol estuvo encima de ellos, comenzaron a ver a más civiles cruzando por la vereda.

Siempre caminando en par.

Ya estaban cerca de llegar al nido. O al menos al puente que llevaba al nido. Pero antes de ello, tenían que cruzar por la caseta de seguridad. Como con la certeza de que la luna le precede al sol, habrían guardias y soldados por esa caseta de paso.

—...Debería llevar yo las armas— Murmuró Zed a lo bajo, mientras se pegaba ligeramente al brazo de Shen, acortando distancias y que sólo su mensaje llegará a sus oídos.

—No—.

—Vamos, ¿Acaso no confías en mí?—.

Shen sonríe de lado. Apenas una mueca. Pero realmente había sentido gracia en esas palabras.

—No—.

Zed frunció el ceño sin alejarse.

—Y yo pensando que éramos un feliz matrimonio—.

Shen mantiene su sonrisa y agradece a los dragones que su compañero no voltea a verlo.

Las filas de peajes se acercaban. Ya estaban al rango de su vista y en un movimiento rápido, Shen le pasa el bolso que cargaba con las armas de ambos a Zed.

—No me hagas arrepentirme—.

—No lo harás cariño—. Dijo Zed, al sentirse observado, decidió acercarse y dejar apenas un beso en la mejilla derecha de Shen.

Zed nota como Shen le mira apenas por unos segundos con algo de desconcierto y luego, una expresión de calma. No a pasado nada. Se pega más a él, y le hace ver con sutileza como algunos ojos se posan sobre ellos.

Y como no.

Una pareja siempre llamaba la atención, y ellos no serían la excepción. Sobre todo con el tamaño de Shen. Pero ese era otro tema. Al frente tenían a una señora de edad mayor, y por cómo iba la fila. En poco llegarían a la caseta de seguridad. Ahora, solo debían de continuar con su farsa.

Shen se acerco a Zed, como si estuviese acomodando su cabello.

— La señora, nos ve —.

Zed sonrió como si le estuviese dando un cumplido.

— Las señoras mayores no tienen escrúpulos y son fisgonas —.

Paseo su mano por el hombro de Shen, como si estuviese alisando las arrugas. Y lo alejo con otra sonrisa.

— Estamos bien —. Reafirmo.

Hasta ahora, parecían una pareja, aún.

La señora no dejaba de verlos y parecía complacida por sus actitudes.

Zed sonreía... Pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podía mantenerlo.

—¿Ustedes son pareja?—. La señora parece al fin atreverse a dirigirles la palabra, y acercarse a ellos.

Zed maldice en su mente que la fila de peaje no avanzara tan rápido como quisiera.

Pero por fuera, seguía sonriendo.

—Así es, abuela. Vamos a disfrutar nuestras primeras nupcias—.

—Dichosos jóvenes. Aún recuerdo cuando vine por primera vez con mi esposo... Oh, que tiempos. A veces lo extraño tanto—.

No tenía sentido aquello. A qué demonios quería llegar la anciana.

—Oh, Gracias. Aunque nosotros iremos a penas por dos noches—.

—¿Y vienen de muy lejos?—.

Zed aprieta discretamente el brazo de su falso esposo. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Pero el silencio de Shen era mortal. Algo de ayuda no le vendría mal ¿A caso estaba paralizado sin saber qué decir?

— Venimos de Navori —. Shen habló.

Tal vez el apretón de manos había surtido efecto.

— Ah, realmente vienen de muy lejos, pero la fama del nido lo precede, es un lugar hermoso...que tiempos aquellos, hasta puedo decir que teníamos su misma edad—.

Zed solo pensaba en cómo demonios cortar en seco la conversación. ¿hasta dónde podría llegar una charla de ese tipo?

Zed sonrió, manteniendo el apretón.

— Es buena edad para casarse —. Dijo Shen. Quien definitivamente no sabía cómo cortar la charla.

La señora continuó hablando sobre sus tiempos, y fue cuando el maestro de las sombras comenzó a perder paciencia. Se acercó a Shen, posó sus manos por su pecho, y ahí fue de nuevo. Esta vez, un beso muy cerca de su boca. Un gesto que exigía atención. Tal vez algo normal en una pareja de recién casados.

En ellos, la mejor excusa para que una abuela dejara de preguntar y se girase, solo para ocuparse de sus asuntos; finalmente.

— Ah, el amor juvenil —. Dijo la anciana con una enorme sonrisa en lo labios.

Zed sonrió y se quedó pegado a su falso esposo.

— Debe disculparnos, mi esposo es muy penoso y no sabe hablar mucho en público—.

— Comprendo, no los molestare más —. Concluyó al fin la señora.

Algo de paz.

Siendo lo contrario para la cabeza de Shen, ocurría un colapso. Se supone que no tenían que besarse, pero técnicamente eso no era un beso, ¿tenía que reclamarle eso? no, no podía, se suponía que esto era un gesto normal entre parejas.

Zed por su parte sentía más calma ahora que la señora se iba. Solo debían de esperar, y tras darle un vistazo a Shen, quien mantenía una expresión solemne, supuso que todo estaba en orden.

La fila avanzo en silencio, y en menos de lo que esperaban ya era su turno en la caseta.

Fueron recibidos por un par de guardias armados, quienes los llevaron adentro para ser brevemente interrogados. El paso hacia el Nido consistía de un largo puente colgante, y ya no existía más seguridad si no hasta llegar al destino, los guardias eran un filtro de protección, pero Zed reconocía que no eran realmente eficientes, por que si existiera una amenaza mayor que los sobrepasaran, no podrían detenerlo. Incluso, si los descubrieran a ellos, no serían un verdadero obstáculo para llegar a su destino, pero preferían guardar el anonimato hasta el final.

— Nombres —. Dijo uno de los guardias, acercándose a Shen.

Fue directamente a pedir su bolso para revisarlo. Ambos maestros se miraron en el breve segundo que tuvieron. Había sido una buena idea cambiar los bolsos.

— Soy Govos, El es mi esposo Bao—. Se adelanto Zed, mostrando calma.

Shen observó a Zed, tratando de ocultar su asombro, habían pasado años desde que había oído el nombre original de Zed. No esperó oírlo de sus propios labios. Pero tenía que seguir con su papel.

— Estamos en nuestra primera noche de nupcias, hemos reunido mucho para venir al nido —.

El guardia abrió el bolso y se encontró con ropa y zapatos. Algo de comida envuelta, estuvo rebuscando en el fondo. Mientras el otro se acercaba a la pareja.

— ¿Cual es su oficio?—.

— Yo soy campesino, y mi esposo es poeta—. Al parecer Shen se había preparado para este momento y solo este momento.

Zed no tenía quejas. Estaban parados juntos ahora. Zed se acercó mas a Shen y lo tomó del brazo. Tenían que continuar.

— Hemos ahorrado mucho, desde el primer día que nos comprometimos decidimos venir aquí—.

— ¿Provienen de que región?—.

— De navori, cerca de las montañas —.

Shen lo mantuvo a su lado incluso cuando le devolvieron su equipaje. Ahora el guardia se acercaba a Zed.

— Comprendo, vienen de muy lejos, me gustaría ver su bolso—. Dijo ahora hacia Zed.

Por un instante, el maestro de las sombras dudo y pareció nervioso ante la petición.

Sin embargo, no dejo que eso lo dominará. De hecho, acercó levemente su mano hacia su bolsa. Quizás, con un movimiento rápido podría sacar su arma y...

Shen se adelantó a su reacción, y de manera veloz tomó la mano de Zed que trataba de abrir el bolso, entrelazando sus dedos, frenando cualquier acción.

—Me disculpo por mi esposo... él, no reacciona bien ante hombres armados—. 

Shen mira sin gran disimulo las lanzas que cargaban los soldados, haciendo evidente de que hablaba de ello.

—El se aterra al ver armas tan de cerca... se paraliza—.

Ambos guardias parecen meditarlo ante aquella respuesta y se miran, como si pudieran compartir pensamientos.

—Ustedes saben... después de la guerra nada es igual—. Shen sentencia, algo ansioso por su mentira. Hasta para él era considerada floja.

Por otro lado, Zed estaba avergonzado por esa excusa tan... estúpida. Un discreto sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y agacha la mirada, intentando ocultar la vulnerabilidad.

—L-lo siento Bao—. Zed aprieta sus nudillos con impotencia, deseaba golpear con fuerza al estúpido ojo del crepúsculo en el rostro, pero sin desearlo, ese gesto ayudaba en su actuación. —Se que prometí comportarme mejor... más en nuestras primeras nupcias—.

— No tienes por que disculparte, no hay nada malo que hayas hecho —. Shen parecía haber entendido su papel como esposo abnegado.

Lo abrazo con todo su cuerpo. Sus manos se mantuvieron en su espalda y sutilmente, descendieron hasta sus glúteos. Tal vez el ojo del crepúsculo no era muy perfecto.

Aquello no fue un apretón en todas las de la ley, incluso Zed podría decir que era un agarrón de mojigato. Pero el simple hecho le había sorprendido. Aún así, Zed no se iba a dejar intimidar, y atacó con su mejor arma. Se acercó a los labios de Shen y beso muy cerca de ellos.

La mano sobre su glúteo tembló y rápidamente se alejó.

— Estoy mejor —. Dijo Zed separándose. Pero aferrándose al brazo de Shen con una sonrisa en los labios.

Los guardias estuvieron admirando en silencio la escena y uno de ellos pareció verse conmovido.

— Mi esposa se pone igual...—. Bajo sus hombros y miró a Zed. Recordado tal vez a su mujer.

— Pueden tomar sus cosas y continuar —. Hablo el otro guardia.

Shen y Zed asintieron en silencio, Zed se acomodo mejor el bolso y su compañero cerró mejor el suyo. Se despidieron con amabilidad del par de guardias y salieron de la caseta.

Finalmente, el puente se hallaba delante, el camino estaba despejado para ellos.

Se tomaron de las manos y avanzaron. Sentían la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Al frente se podían ver algunas parejas caminando. Ellos los imitan en silencio.

El viento comenzó a mover el puente con algo de fuerza cuando ya iba a medio camino, el movimiento los hizo trastabillar y se detuvieron, viendose por unos segundos. Lejos al fin de la casilla y de algunas personas, Shen hablo.

— Perdón por... agarrarte sin tu permiso, Govos —.

— No me vuelvas a decir así, mi nombre es Zed —.

Y ahí estaba, el golpe que tanto había estado deseando propinar al muy maldito. Lo atino justo en su estómago, logrando sacarle algo de aire.

Shen jadeo, llevándose una mano al lugar del golpe. Y con fuerza recobró aire con una inhalación.

— Ahh.....¿por....que....?—. Con algo de aire, Shen preguntó.

— Fue por el nombre y por la humillación del momento, ya que no tengo como enojarme por que ni siquiera me agarraste bien las nalgas—. Zed se mostró orgulloso.

Pero una sonrisa atravesaba su rostro, como si conteniera una risa.

—Supuse... que era lo mejor para la actuación—. Shen poco a poco recupera el aire.

—La actuación fue... mediocre pero funcionó—. Ya no podía disimular la sonrisa de victoria.

—Pasamos sin levantar sospechas—.

—Eres un imbécil pero tú idea funcionó—. Zed toma de los brazos a su compañero y lo sacude un poco. Quería reírse de la fortuna que tuvieron.

Ambos se quedan así por unos segundos, quietos en sus lugares y se miran como si fuera una eternidad.

—Govos, yo...—.

—Mierda, te dije que no me volvieras a llamar así—. y en un acto igual de imprudente, Zed se acerca aún más, solo para callar a Shen.

Un golpe pudo ser eficiente, mas no entendía porque prefirió callarlo con un beso en sus labios.

A penas presionando por dos segundos, no más.

Al conseguir que Shen ya no hablara se dispuso a continuar con su camino, sin embargo no espero que un fuerte brazo le retuviera y le impidiera continuar. Ahora era Shen quien buscaba besarlo, y esta vez por mas de dos segundos. En su mente, solo por un instante cruzó la duda, pero del mismo modo en que apareció, del mismo modo se esfumó.

Sin dar mas miramientos, rodeo sus hombros con sus brazos y respondió al beso.

Duro lo que tuvo que durar.

Se separaron sin haber contado los segundos, y Zed tomo la mano ajena. Entrelazandola con la suya.

Finalmente soltó la risa que había estado guardando. Y a su propio modo, oyó a Shen también reír, bajo, pero una risa al fin y al cabo.

Rieron juntos, hasta que todo volvió a ser silencio y paz. Decidiendo finalmente volver a caminar. 

— Cuando agarres una nalga, hazlo con toda la mano...—. Zed alzó un dedo, dando lo que según él, era una lección valiosa.

Shen resoplo a su lado.

Ya había vuelto a su estado natural. Pero para Zed había sido una enorme victoria oírlo reír de aquel modo. Aún quedaba mucho puente y mucho camino por recorrer.

Y mucho que pensar de sus acciones pasadas.

¿Qué demonios había sucedido?

...

Cuando el sol estaba ya en su ocaso, finalmente ellos habían arribado al nido, logrando acortar el día de viaje hacia su destino. Caminaban junto a otro grupo de parejas, habían sido escoltados desde su llegada.

Durante el camino por el puente transcurrieron en silencio. Escuchando las conversaciones de otras parejas que se dirigían al mismo sitio que ellos. Fingieron que estaban concentrados escuchando en busca de pistas.

Pero, luego de aquel, no, de aquellos besos. De aquellas caricias. Ambos hombres habían quedado sin muchas palabras para compartir.

Una noche, solo pasarían esa noche ahí en el nido. Al día siguiente se marcharían, y volverían tras la pista de Jhin.

Un comité de bienvenida recibía a todas las parejas, no era de menos, la ciudad vivía de las parejas, esa clase de turismo y visitantes mantenían a la población.

Alguien en particular abordó a Shen y a Zed, una dama.

— Ustedes deben de ser las recién casados, mi hotel es el mejor para pasar la noche, tenemos habitaciones distribuidas alrededor de la cascada, el momento idóneo —.

Sabía cómo vender sus servicios, una sonrisa y un guiño, la dama ofrecía el mejor cuarto para aquellos amantes que esperaban de su primera noche un momento romántico.

pero Shen y Zed no buscaban eso. Aún así, mantenían las manos entrelazadas, pues era parte de su actuación.

— Seguro son hermosos, pero, no tenemos mucho —. Fingió Shen.

Zed a su lado asintió para darle la razón.

— ¡Les haré un buen precio!—. Insistió la dama.

— No...señora de- —.

Zed le agarró el brazo a Shen y sonrió a la dama.

— Mi esposo es tímido, sabe que estamos bajo cierto presupuesto y le apena tomar la oferta, pero por eso yo soy su otra mitad, ¿cuál es la oferta que nos hace?—.

— No estarán cerca de la cascada, pero tengo unas habitaciones cerca del lago, el ruido es suave, y la vista no es tan fabulosa como la caída de agua, pero, las habitaciones son casi las mismas...para ustedes, unas...cinco monedas de oro y dos de plata —.

Zed miro a la señora y luego miró a su esposo falso.

— En verdad, ahorramos mucho para este viaje, ¿una moneda de plata?—. insistió Zed, haciéndose el inocente negociante.

— Cinco monedas de oro y una plata, es un trato—. La dama sonrió de oreja a oreja y los invito a seguirlos. — Es usted la mitad perfecta de su esposo sin duda —. Y los alabo a ambos.

Shen oculto lo que aquella frase le hizo sentir por segundos, y Zed se rió, dándole la razón y llevándose a Shen aún aferrado a su brazo.

De nuevo caminaron en silencio, la dama les iba señalando lo más vistoso por las calles, y conforme se acercaban a lo que parecía su hotel, podían oír el suave arrullo del agua cayendo desde la cascada, no habían muchos edificios cerca, algunos rodeaban al lago, otros simplemente eran casa de té que incluso a esas horas, parecían estar más activos que nunca.

Realmente El nido no había sufrido, lucía como si no se hubiese visto afectado por toda la situación de jonia. Era algo meloso pensar, que los amantes se encerraban minutos en sus burbujas, y se olvidaban de los problemas.

Al llegar, se quedaron unos segundos en el recibidor, Shen y Zed disimuladamente revisaron las caras de algunos inquilinos, más los de otros no, muchos de estos se encontraban profesándose en menor medida afecto público, y mirarlos seria sospechoso, y sobre todo de mala educación.

— Aquí están sus llaves —. La dama le extendió las llaves a Shen y éste las tomó con firmeza.

De nuevo fueron guiados por la dama.

— ¿y a que se dedican?—.

— Mi esposo es dueño de unas tierras, es agricultor, pero hemos pasado malas fechas y yo soy escritor, ya no vendo tantos poemas como lo hice hace tiempo, usted me entiende —. Zed llevaba excelente su papel.

— Curioso, un agricultor y un escritor...¿cómo se conocieron?—.

— Somos del mismo pueblo....—.Zed decía hasta que Shen agrego.

— Somos amigos desde la infancia—.

— Oh, enamorados destinados, me encanta oír estas historias —.

Zed rió de nuevo junto a la dama y en segundos, llegaron a su destino. La mujer los hizo pasar a la habitación y se las mostró. Una enorme cama matrimonial, muchas hierbas, muchos jabones, lociones, aceites, frutas exóticas en una mesa para dos, una ventana hermosa que daba vista a la calma de las aguas del lago, y una puerta a un baño.

— Sencillo, humilde pero está de su parte formar su nido —. La señora les guiño.

Habló sobre reportarse en recepción en la mañana a las doce del día, mientras Shen sacaba la mitad del dinero, y Zed sacaba la otra mitad. Zed le sacó solo un poco más de plática, sonrieron tomados de las manos mientras la mujer se marchaba y cerraba la puerta.

Atentamente escucharon como sus pasos se alejaban del pasillo y....no se soltaron de las manos.

Lentamente, Shen se soltó, y Zed coopero. Se alejaron como si fuese a explotar algo en medio de ellos y tomaron ciertas distancias en la habitación.

Lo primero que hizo Shen fue verificar que todas las armas estuviesen en el bolso, no habían revisado ese bolso, pero nunca estaba demás. Zed por su parte, colocó el bolso que habían revisado en el suelo, y tomó asiento en la mesa para dos.

— No está tan mal el sitio, pero hemos dormido en sitios mas baratos y no tan malos antes —. Comentó Zed, vagamente.

Intentaba, ¿romper el hielo? Ó más bien...

No atraer la atención sobre el enorme worax que había en la habitación; ellos.

Se habían besado, no solo una vez, si no unas tres veces al menos. Se suponía que no tenían que hacerlo, no debían de hacerlo, y ahí estaban, cada uno sin quererlo, pensando en ello.

Shen finalmente tomó asiento en la cama, y largo la vista a la ventana.

— Uhum —. Una respuesta corta, también vaga.

Zed no insistió, no tenía muchas ganas de insistir realmente, miro de nuevo las frutas exóticas en el plato y el hambre de dos días lo golpeó.

Shen parecía distraído en su posición, continuaban observando la laguna, pero cuando olió la fruta de la que Zed devoraba, se oyó en toda la habitación como su estómago se quejó con molestia. Zed le miró desde su sitio con una sonrisa burlona.

— No pongas la cara de la ultima vez, ven, luego tendremos que matarnos de hambre —.

Zed le ofreció más fruta del plato y Shen no espero mucho mas para sentarse con él y comer. Este le miró en silencio, no decían mucho pero su expresión y su mirada siempre hablaban, no muy claro. Pero Zed debía decir en su interior que comenzaba a leer al hombre delante suyo con más facilidad.

— Hacía...tiempo que no nos sentamos así —. Murmuró Shen, limpiándose la boca tras haber atacado con su hambre la bandeja de frutas.

— Tampoco es como que siempre sea un momento idóneo —. Zed dejó a un lado su cena, y se estiró con flojera.

Sintió la mirada de Shen encima suyo.

— Tal vez deberíamos dormir —.

Shen observó a Zed y asintió, sí, tal vez lo mejor sería dormir. Y así podría calmar sus pensamientos. Dejaría de pensar en lo que hizo, en lo que no hizo, en el ahora. Podría simplemente detener todo.

Apagaron las luces y en silencio encontraron que había ropa para dormir en la habitación. Teniendo cero ganas de desarmar los bolsos, y tampoco queriendo dormir desnudos, tomaron las prendas. Se encontraron en el cotidiano labor de quitarse la ropa de civil y de ordenarla lo mejor posible para mañana.

Zed soltó con tonos jocosos.

— ¡Seremos pobres pero dignos!—.

logrando apenas que Shen sonriera con simpleza. La ropa que proporcionaba el hotel era suave, olía bien, Zed se quedó oliéndola. No recordaba algo similar desde que había dejado sus aposentos en la orden de las sombras. Un suspiro largo lo inundó y se acostó boca arriba en la enorme cama.

Shen a su lado le daba la espalda. Le había cedido el lado donde la ventana daba, pero Zed lo que menos quería era pensar en una laguna.

Y aún así. No habían hablado de lo más importante de todo.

De lo que había ocurrido en ese pequeño tramo desde la ciudad hasta el puente, y luego durante el puente. O por ser mas especifico; los besos.

Zed se rió. Y sintió como Shen se movía a su lado.

— ¿Que es gracioso? —.

— Oh..bueno, estos días, estuvimos, pasando una prueba —.

—Uhum —.

— Pero al final, ¿sabes quien falló?—. Zed se acercó un poco a Shen, a su espalda, cubierta por una capa suave de tela, lino...tal vez.

— ¿yo otra vez?—. Shen no se movió.

Pero Zed ahora se pegaba contra el.

— yo fallé—.

Shen alzó la mirada desde su posición, solo para encontrarse con la de Zed.

— Nos besamos Shen, se supone que no lo haríamos —.

— Si no lo hacia hubiese comprometido nuestra coartada —.

— ¿y el beso en el puente que fue?—.

Entre ellos se instauró el silencio. Haciéndose espacio como una invitada más, pero Zed no la quería hoy entre ellos. No ahora.

— Nadie más necesitaba pruebas en el puente, y lo peor...—. Zed se despegó de la espalda ajena, y volvió a recostarse boca arriba.— Es que yo correspondí ese beso...—.

Se sobo las sienes. Y exhalo con fuerza. En su ser no había ni una sola pizca de arrepentimiento.

— ¿Te arrepientes? —.

— No me arrepiento de nada, y lo sabes, más que nadie, tu lo sabes....—.

Otra vez el maldito silencio. Zed volvió a quejarse, y fue él quien le dio la espalda a Shen.

— No me arrepiento —. Murmuró Shen.

Zed luchó por quedarse en su lugar, y así fue. Permaneció ahí por varios minutos. Hasta que escucho como Shen se movía en su sitio, había cambiado la posición. Miro de reojo, y ahora lo veía boca arriba, tanto espacio en aquella cama, en aquella habitación, y estaban durmiendo cerca, como había ocurrido en la casa del té.

Pasaron minutos en silencio.

Zed no lograba conciliar el sueño. Realmente la cama era cómoda, se sentía cansado tras varias semanas de caminar por un bosque en medio de aguaceros, aún cuando había dormido medianamente cómodo en la casa del té, esta cama era más apetecible...

cerró los ojos con fuerza, escucho la respiración controlada de Shen. Tampoco podía dormirse.

— Shen —.

— ¿Si..?—.

— No tengo sueño y realmente me quiero dormir —.

— Cuenta algo, o solo cierra los ojos —. Respondió este sin mucho afán.

Pero Zed tenía mejores ideas.

— Shen, en verdad todo esto...es físico, producto de mucho estrés ¿verdad?—.

No hubo respuesta, Zed se giro, solo para encimarse contra Shen.

— Estas tenso, yo estoy tenso, podemos solucionar esto, yo te ayudo...si tú me ayudas primero —. Había malicia, pero un toque de incertidumbre en la voz de Zed. Tanteaba terreno en busca de un beneficio, se decía a sí mismo.

Shen le propinó una mirada llena De incertidumbre. Pero Zed la contrarresto con una sonrisa de medio lado. Moviéndose un poco, solo para bajarse el pantalón y mostrarle indicios...de una erección.

— Te ayudare si me ayudas —. Prometió el maestro de las sombras.

— ¿Esto sigue...siendo otra de tus pruebas?—.

— Es una paja Shen, por los viejos tiempos, quiero dormir —.

— Eres...—.

Intercambiaron miradas.

Y sin darle muchas vueltas, o presentar más obstáculos, Shen se acomodo ahora de lado. Acercando su mano con lentitud hacia él. Tal vez Zed estaría abusando de la facilidad para prestar ayuda de Shen, pero este no se quejaba.

Parecía incluso recordar lo que había olvidado.

Como si el vientre de Zed fuese un viejo camino que de nuevo transitaba. Lo ayudo a bajar más el suave pantalón de lino, y metió su mano.

Se encontró con su miembro, algo duro, aún flojo. Y pasó su palma sobre el, solo para reconocerlo. Zed se pegó a las sabanas. Tal vez era normal que reaccionara así.

— Han pasado...semanas desde que me toque, meses desde la última persona —. Zed se halló en la precaria situación de mentir. Llevaba tal vez un año sin visitar la cama de alguien más.

Shen no miro los huecos de aquella mentira. Solo se dedicó a acariciar el miembro. Sintiendo como Zed temblaba de vez en cuando, excitado, según lo duro que su miembro se hacía.

Su sexo comenzó a lubricar en la punta. Shen parecía aún recordar esas cosas, con torpeza, según los recuerdos de Zed, pero aún sabía que hacer, y cómo hacerlo.

Lleno sus dedos de su pre semen, y tomo su miembro hasta atraparlo entre su palma, y comenzó a bombear, un ritmo suave. Adecuado según lo que había dicho Zed. ¿Pero por qué Shen pensaba en esas cosas? Podría aumentar el ritmo y hacerle venirse rápido.

Pero encontró mas idóneo masturbarlo de forma lenta.

Zed respiraba hondo, y movía sus caderas. Le gustaba recibir atención, y no podía mentirse, pero recibir atención de Shen siempre había sido su atención favorita. Durante, e incluso, luego de todo su conflicto. Amaba fastidiarlo, molestarlo, y con un poco de su atención, Zed podía dar por hecho el día.

Jadeó, imposible de ocultar, y movió sus caderas cuando su falo se halló duro y caliente, finalmente altivo entre los dedos de Shen en toda su gloria. Y él, no le dedico menos atención, si no lo contrario.

Instauró un ritmo constante ahora. Cuando oia a Zed respirar mas rápido paraba. Zed se reía entre dientes, era exasperante, pero le encantaba. Le encantaba eso desde...siempre.

Y tal vez, de seguir así. Zed se correría pronto.

A veces olvidaba su miembro y tomaba atención en sus testículos. Ahí Zed si debía morderse los labios. Y lo volvía a atraer con sus manos a su verga.

— Tócala no pares —. Pidió.

Y Shen obedeció.

bombeaba, y paraba. Llenaba sus dedos de su esencia y lo esparcía por toda su longitud. Zed estaba volviéndose loco con la escena, con la expresión de Shen, fija sobre su miembro. Y por sobre todo, por como este se tomaba su tiempo en el.

Estaba haciéndolo...como en los viejos tiempos. Solo que ahora no habían besos o mordidas. Era todo más sutil, casual, pero no del todo si Shen continuaba siendo así con el.

Cuando un gemido escapó de sus labios, Shen aumento el ritmo de su mano y fue imposible para Zed callarse. Comenzó a gemir más, y más. Moviendo las caderas, apretando los músculos en su cuerpo solo para aguantar un poco más. Pero fue imposible. En cuestión de unos pocos minutos se hallaba mordiendo su boca y gimiendo aún así con fuerza, llenando toda la mano y su vientre con gotas espesas de semen.

Cayó de nuevo contra la cama, y sintió el golpe de serotonina en su cuerpo. El golpe de los recuerdos, y la mirada pesada de Shen encima. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y se acercó a aquel muy observador Shen. Su voz era de puro placer. Y en su expresión había menos tensión.

— Ven...te lo prometí—.

— No...yo..—.

Ahora Zed admiraba con lujo de detalle todo el rubor que corría desde el cuello de Shen hasta su rostro.

— Vamos, no puedo ser el único que va a tener un orgasmo hoy —. Zed insistió, Shen no ofreció más obstáculos.

Pero Zed encontró uno.

Había algo de incongruencia. A pesar de que su expresión continuase siendo neutra. La mirada de Shen tenía un brillo similar, cautivador, que le animaba a sacarlo de su casilla y hacerle ceder, y duda, y aquella duda tenía sentido ahora, cuando Zed bajo sus pantalones y observó la verga de Shen, estaba floja, tal vez, solo una pequeña evidencia de excitación.

— ¿tienes algo que contarme?—. Zed se hallaba de buen humor, y aquello no sonaba a un regaño gracias a ello.

—.... sí —.

— Dime que es, y podemos solucionarlo —.

Hubo silencio unos segundos, Shen parecía buscar una manera de explicar lo que ocurría. Zed se quejaba para si mismo; estaba leyendo con mas facilidad la mirada de Shen.

— Tal vez..¿no soy lo suficiente?—. Una sonrisa floja se asomo en el rostro ojeroso de Zed, estaba de buen humor. No había manera de enojarse.

— No, no —. Se apresuro Shen a negar.

Zed era un maldito. Podría estar bromeando con Shen acerca de una disfunción eréctil temprana, pero tal vez podría usar ese chiste para luego, en otra ocasión, o nunca, si con ello podía repetir lo que había ocurrido hoy.

— Llevo practicando el celibato desde hace cuatro años —. Admitió finalmente Shen.

—...—.

Cuatro años era mucho.

Entonces Shen se vio nervioso. Y Zed lo atrapó en ese sentimiento.

— No hay problema, puedo ayudarte con eso, ¿quieres o puedes romperlo? —. No diría nada ahora, tal vez luego o más tarde. Ahora solo pensaba en devolverle el favor a Shen.

— ...si..—.

— Es lo que necesito saber —. Zed bajo por completo los pantalones de Shen, y se movió en la cama, hasta alcanzar con la mano de forma floja algunos frascos de aceites perfumados.

Llenó sus manos con una porción generosa, las frotó suavemente, y se acomodo al lado de Shen.

— Cierra los ojos—.

Shen obedeció, Y Zed bajo su mano desde sus pectorales hasta su vientre, ahí paseó sus dedos aceitados, y tomo el miembro de Shen. Su agarre fue un poco más duro. Recordaba que a Shen le gustaban esa clases de apretones intercalados, Zed era de ritmos flojos.

Término por recostar su mentón del brazo de Shen. desde ahí podía ver sus pectorales y su trabajo con sus manos. Mientras formaba ideas en su cabeza para ayudar a ese hombre a levantarse.

Le tomó varios minutos, incluso, aumentó un poco más su ritmo cuando escucho como Shen respiraba hondo. Su expresión era la misma, y sus ojos se ocultaban bajo sus párpados, pero habían cosas que no podían pasar por alto para Zed, como la forma en la que apretaba los párpados, o como sutilmente todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Finalmente, el miembro duro de Shen estaba entre sus manos. Zed se sentó junto a las caderas de Shen solo para admirarlo con mas detalles. Había cambiado según sus recuerdos. Paseo su mano por su vientre y alejo su mano. Ocasionando que Shen abriera los párpados.

— No me voy a ir, solo pondré más aceite —. Murmuro Zed, relajado.

Esta vez, Zed aceito con sus palmas sus muslos internos. Tenía planes para ese miembro viril. Con entusiasmo Zed se acercó para darle un poco más de atención a Shen, asegurarse de su dureza, y sintió que no había logrado sus planes cuando lo vio apretar el rostro y correrse. El montón de semen en su mano lo distrajo por segundos, al principio decepcionado de sí mismo por no lograr que Shen durase más. Pero, luego noto...que el miembro continuaba duro.

Intercambio miradas con Shen, Zed se hallaba estúpidamente sorprendido, necesitaba respuestas ¿era causa de haber pasado tanto tiempo en celibato? ¿Le excitaba mucho toda la situación? su mente maquinó más ideas. Ahora volvió a aceitarse a sí mismo, por debajo y cerca de sus testículos. Lo mejor era darle otra sensación a Shen. No aguantaría de nuevo hacerle otra paja como antes.

Lo instó a ponerse de medio lado y que apoyara su peso en su espalda. Zed se colocó también de medio lado, ofreciendo su espalda, solo para confirmación de Shen. Y abrió las piernas para llamar su atención, y luego las cerró suavemente. Ahora estarían casi abrazados en cuchara.

— Ven, apóyate de mis caderas, se va a sentir bien —.

Shen hizo caso. Y lentamente, coloco su miembro entre los muslos de Zed, quien con una sonrisa maliciosa apretó sus muslos los suficiente para hacer sentir a Shen una sensación de estrechez.

Y comenzó Zed a mover sus muslos y sus caderas. Las manos temblorosas de Shen se aferraron a sus caderas y Zed sonrió para sí mismo conforme el marcaba el ritmo para Shen.

— Cuatro...años...—. Dijo jadeando Zed, excitadisimo. Aquello le había prendido por completo. La flojera que había inundado su cuerpo minutos atrás se había esfumado. — Mmm —.

Shen resoplo contra su hombro. Zed jadeó.

— Mm descuida...tengo estamina suficiente para ti —. Zed había dejado de tentar terrenos, simplemente se había zambullido en ello sin esperar consecuencias.

Shen comenzó a volverse más...vocal. Ruidoso.

Jadeaba con fuerza, respiraba y revolvía el cabello en la nuca de Zed, y cuando acaricio su espalda y caderas, Zed movió con mas empeño su cuerpo.

Pero, no espero escuchar a Shen gruñir. Sentir como aquellos dedos flojos se aferraban con fuerza a el. Y como de un momento a otro. Shen se salía de entre sus muslos, y arremetía contra ellos, penetrándolos con fuerza.

Eran sus muslos, pero Zed creía ver estrellas, se sentía diferente, totalmente pero le gustaba. Había alguna vez en el pasado experimentado lo mismo con otra persona, pero había sido Zed el que había disfrutado de aquellos frondosos muslos.

Debía admitir que esta situación le prendía. Estaba disfrutándolo más que en aquella ocasión del pasado cuando probó por primera vez esa posición. Más ahora que sentía a Shen ¿salir de sus ataduras? Era como ...

Era como si nada de lo que había ocurrido en el pasado hubiese ocurrido. Shen había sido siempre así de pasional, menos agresivo, más vocal. Pero nunca habían llegado a más que masturbarse. ¿Este era el Shen del que se había perdido tanto tiempo?

Ó

¿Era el Shen sin ataduras?

A veces su miembro gordo y caliente golpeaba contra sus testículos y Zed sentía un remolino delicioso en el vientre. ¿cuánto duraría este hombre? No lo sabía, había decidido entregarse a lo que este necesitase. Se mentía mientras decía que le estaba sacando provecho a la situación.

Tal vez un cincuenta y cincuenta.

Pero, tal vez si era la mentira que más le acomodaba. Y le permitía experimentar aquella faceta desatada de el inquebrantable Shen. Podía sentirlo contra su cuello respirando húmedo, y cuando lo hacía Zed movía sus caderas hacia adelante solo para que Shen le buscará con más fuerza. Apretaba su miembro con sus muslos, y los acompañaba en aquel delicioso vaivén.

Zed había jurado que en medio de todo eso se había vuelto a venir, había sido sutil pero la sensación fue deliciosa. Y con solo aquella estimulación. No se imaginaba la magnitud por completo de sentir aquella fuerza y aquella verga dentro suyo.

En cuestión de segundos, supo que Shen volvería a correrse. Había agarrado con firmeza su cuerpo, y había dejado su miembro entre sus muslos, frotandolo errático en movimientos cortos. Hasta que lo oyó jadear contra su cuello, su hombro, cerca, cerca....ahí.

Un balbuceo sin sentido salió de su boca. Y los muslos de Zed se llenaron del semen de Shen y el suyo. Apretó a drede un poco mas sus muslos solo para ver con delicia como había logrado sacar un poco más de semen de su compañero.

Shen recostó todo su peso en su espalda, y su mentón en su hombro. Respirando hondo, con fuerza. Como si hubiese cruzado media jonia corriendo.

Zed habló en un jadeo erótico.

— Se sintió....muy bien...¿verdad?—.

Escucho junto a su oído como Shen se mojaba los labios para responder.

— Se...sintió...muy bien, sí —.

Una mano curiosa...tal vez, se paseo por el vientre de Zed, y embarro el semen ahí.

Se mantuvieron así, tal vez, o no, cada uno pensando en separarse en cualquier momento. Pero, Shen no lo hizo, acomodó mejor su cabeza contra el hombro de Zed, y este último tampoco lo hizo. Apoyó más su espalda contra los pectorales de Shen. Así, estarían ambos más cómodos.

Sin saber realmente si fue él, o quizás Shen, en algún punto de la noche uno de los dos cubrió ambos cuerpos con una sábana y aminoraron el frío nocturno.

El calor que se transmitían al acostarse tan cerca y con sus pieles desnudas no parecía suficiente...

Aunque con los primeros rayos de luz en la mañana, Zed despertó con un calor que se extendía por cada centímetro de su piel.

¿Qué rayos había hecho?

Temía girarse y encontrar a Shen a sus espaldas.

¿Qué clase de actuación fue esta?

Maldecía a Shen y al nido.

—Esto... solo es físico— Cierra los ojos, restregando su rostro en la sabana que le cubría. —Solo físico— Es el consuelo que busca antes de volver a dormir... arrullado por el calor que emanaba Shen.

.

.

.

.

Lejos de Kinri, en un lugar escondido entre los bosques, había un grupo de jóvenes reunidos en una especie de choza abandonada, entre ellos, una chica y un Yordle hablaban apartados de todos los demás. Nadie se acercaba, pues respetaban su privacidad al ser del más alto nivel jerárquico al no estar el Ojo del Crepúsculo.

Akali y Kennen estaban sentados, recostando sus espaldas de una pared, hablaban en voz baja, apenas se podía adivinar que movían los labios. Pero con solo mirar a Akali, se podía intuir que discutían algo.

En cuestión de minutos, alguien apareció afuera del recinto, tocó una pared tres veces y le abrieron la puerta, era Qin. Traía en su mano una carta sellada con cera.

— Eso es para mi, ¿verdad?—. dijo Kennen desde su lugar, estirando su pequeña mano.

— Sí, ¿cómo lo sabía? —.

Aún siendo ambos alumnos, Kennen tenían mas rango que el muchacho, y se refería a el Yordle siempre con respeto.

— Yo le dije —. Akali saco su propia carta, sin abrir.

— Apenas lo lea nos movemos —. Pidió Kennen.

Qin asintió y se alejó. Aquellos dos estaba buscando privacidad.

Ambos alumnos habían esperado tener sus respectivas cartas para leerlas juntos. Tal vez creyendo que cada uno recibiría un mensaje distinto. En unísono las abrieron, pegados como podían mirando sus cartas y la carta ajena, solo para encontrarse con la enorme noticia que se escondía tras la liberación de el demonio dorado.

Devoraron los párrafos de la carta escrita con la muy rápida letra de Shen. Y cuando la acabaron. Se quedaron callados. Akali golpeó su muslo.

— Debo ir con él, debo hacer algo, no puedo quedarme aquí —.

— Akali, escucha, yo sé lo que tú sientes, Y, tal vez —. Kennen buscaba otra forma de decirlo.

Habían estado discutiendo sobre su posible asistencia en la misión, pero Kennen sentía que los motivos de Akali para ir con Shen eran otros, si no tal vez, uno muy específico.

— Yo sé sobre tus sentimientos hacia Shen, pero debes de ser prudente con tus acciones —. Kennen tras un largo silencio, supo que no había otra manera.

— Kennen, mi ...pequeño enamoramiento por Shen se acabó cuando cumplí quince—. La ira subió por el cuello de Akali y rodaba sus ojos, en una muestra de frustración.

— A veces, tus acciones me hacían pensar en que aún continuaban vigentes —.

— Kennen, la verdad es que me siento atrapada, me siento encerrada en una cárcel, y esa cárcel...es la kinkou, el título de mi madre, y Shen, quien pretende ser el maestro Kusho —.

— Akali, pero como te lo dije antes, lo que quieres hacer, no es la forma —.

— Kennen, no hay otra forma de hacerlo, quieras o no, iré con el —.

— El estará con Zed, y ahora tenemos órdenes directas de protegernos y proteger a los otros miembros de la kinkou—.

— No me importa, aún así iré —.

Kennen la observa por unos segundos, parece molesto por la decisión de Akali. Pero no es así, tiene sentimientos encontrados. Comprende que tal vez eso es lo que ayude a Akali, pero, sigue sin estar de acuerdo con los métodos.

No era común de Akali...

Suspiró pesadamente y cierta tristeza era visible ahora en los ojos del yordle.

—Ven—.

—¿Acaso piensas detenerme?—.

—No. Solo pienso darte un abrazo... Supongo que no volveré a verte en un tiempo—.

Esas palabras fueron amargas para Akali, pero se acercó a compartir quizás su último tiempo con su compañero de armas.


	2. Alivio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el pasado, estar juntos de esta forma era posible. Pues El y Shen eran novios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Este es uno de varios Extras que se encuentran en nuestro post original en wattpad, pero como es masomenos relevante para la historia lo agregamos oficialmente aquí como capitulo ]

Era verano. El calor que hacía era infernal, lo mucho que sudaba se le pegaba a la piel formando una capa asquerosa que se combinaba con la tierra del suelo, un motivo más para odiar ese día. Había estado entrenando lejos de los demás, usualmente disfrutaba de la compañía, pero no era nuevo para nadie que disfrutaba con énfasis un poco más la Shen.

El y Shen eran novios...pero eso solo lo sabían ellos. Eran muy cuidadosos, actuaban como si tuvieran trece años o algo por el estilo, pero lo disfrutaban. Las manos húmedas, los encuentros repentinos para besarse. Y las despedidas apresuradas para no ser atrapados. Todo tenía su encanto.

Y no importaba cuanto lo golpearan a palos en el dojo, cuánto trabajo duro llevasen o cuánta estupidez tuviesen que soportar. Al final del día, la sonrisa de Shen le refrescaba el corazón tanto como el sumo de una enorme sandía, pero hoy, por motivos que Zed desconocía, le habían prohibido entrenar con Shen.

Le parecía la mayor estupidez del día, y para su mala suerte, no sería la última. Su mal humor crecería con las horas.

¿Shen ocupado? No vio a Kusho por ningún lado, y su maestro de turno le azotó el rostro con una vara cuando dejó de prestarle atención, para cuando le ofrecieron estudiar con un grupo más avanzado Zed lo mando al carajo y se fue a entrenar aparte. Se ganó los gritos del maestro y un rotundo castigo que por más que se negase, tendría que sufrir. No le extrañaría que fuese el de los troncos de bambú, lo pondrían de espaldas en el suelo caliente del patio y le reventarían troncos en la espalda mientras el sol, inclemente, cocinaba sus heridas.

La idea lo frustró durante toda su jornada en solitario.

Y más que nunca, extraño la sonrisa idiota de Shen.

El medio día pasó, y para fastidio de Zed habían roto tres troncos en su espalda. El almuerzo había consistido en caldo de cerdo. Caldo, cuando afuera las cigarras se dejaban la voz de tanto chillar debido al inmenso calor que no parecía disminuir.

¡A quién demonios se le ocurría hacer sopa en el día más caluroso del año! Dejó el plato entero. Se escurrió en la cocina para llevarse algo de pan, y se escapó al campo de frutas para comer algunos duraznos, el silencio no quiso hacerle compañía está vez. Sus bocados fueron acompañados por el estruendoso y nada placentero canto de las cigarras. Pateó molesto las ramas del árbol en el que estaba sentado. Pero las cigarras solo se callaron unos segundos.

Cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse, el calor del día solo disminuyó un poco. A lo lejos, el canto molesto de sus compañeras de almuerzo continuaba presente.

Con pasos pesados Zed se adentró en los pasillos de las habitaciones. Retrasaría su ducha unas horas más, no tenía ganas de lidiar con personas, y menos con sus compañeros malolientes en los baños

Vio a Kusho antes de resguardarse. Le había palmeado el hombro con afecto, y le había dicho que esperaba que hubiese tenido un buen día. Zed solo respondió de buena manera por educación, y se zafó de cualquier otra charla con la excusa de que necesitaba una ducha urgente. 

Abrió de golpe la puerta de su habitación y solo el reflejo adquirido en su entrenamiento le hizo reaccionar.

Entró y cerró la puerta con rapidez, para observar a Shen. Encima de su futón, con las piernas extendidas, totalmente desnudas de pantalón e incluso ropa interior alguna. Masturbándose con una mano, y con la otra oliendo una de sus prendas íntimas. Zed la recordaba como la que había usado el día anterior, habiéndose olvidado y prometiéndose a sí mismo que la lavaría hoy. Ah, pero qué más daba. La mirada brillante y llena de lujuria de Shen lo había hecho pegarse de la pared.

Se habían masturbado varias veces juntos. Pero no esperaba encontrar a Shen masturbándose vigorosamente con su ropa encima de su cama con tanta luz disponible como para dibujar perfectamente toda su figura.

Y por un segundo, juro que se detendría.

Pero Shen lo miró a los ojos directamente y no disminuyó la velocidad de sus manos, si no que aumentó. Abrió la boca dejando escapar un jadeo, y Zed admiro como unas gotitas de sudor descendían silenciosas por su cuello y brazos. Shen quería darle un espectáculo, por más que Zed estuviese dispuesto a ayudar.

Pero fueron más las ganas de Shen de continuar entreteniendolo. Cerró los ojos mientras se entregaba por completo a la mirada de su novio. Movió sus manos, sus caderas, y ardió cuando inhaló con fuerza de nuevo el aroma de la ropa. El ritmo aumentó. Y de repente, sus hombros se tensaron, su boca se abrió, y gimió fuerte, siendo golpeado por la oleada de placer. Gimió de nuevo más fuerte. Su mano no se detuvo, y ocurrió. Con un gemido intenso, violento. Derramó su semilla entre sus manos mientras hundía su nariz en la ropa.

Se desplomó en el futón ante la mirada de Zed. Quien no perdió tiempo y corrió a meterse entre los brazos de Shen. En la comodidad de su cuarto y la privacidad de su cama se besaron. La erección de Zed fue evidente para su novio, y con una sonrisa suave, totalmente complacida, le susurró en la oreja.

— Yo me encargo—.

Los dedos húmedos y algo callosos de Shen comenzaron a masturbarlo. Zed escondió su rostro en el cuello de Shen y este no perdió momento alguno para besarlo lentamente ahí. El encuentro había sido tan sorpresivo, tan excitante, que Zed no requirió de mucho esfuerzo. Se corrió entre sus manos con un gemido ahogado, coronado con besos en sus hombros de parte de su novio.

...

Shen tenía un enorme hematoma en el ojo derecho. El labio tenía un corte apenas cicatrizado por las horas. No lo había notado durante el calor de su encuentro, pero cuando se separaron para recibirse con más besos, Zed lo notó de inmediato. El entrenamiento se volvería más intenso con los días. Una carga que los obligaba a mantenerse de aquella manera.

Escondidos, mendigando besos a cuenta gotas.

Shen lo envolvió en sus brazos y volvió a besarlo en los labios.

— Vamos al río....apestamos y te aseguro que estaremos solos —. Y ahí apareció.

Su sonrisa. Lo que Zed había estado esperando durante todo el día.

—¿Te gustaría?—. Insistió para Shen. 

Zed aflojó los hombros, y sonrió también.

— Eso me encantaría—. 


	3. Fuego del pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habían muchas enseñanzas al prepararse por el titulo, pero hay lecciones que nadie puede enseñártelas. Como resultado, el caos del aprendizaje puede explotar en tu rostro junto a sus consecuencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Otro extra relevante para la historia. Se sitúa en los primeros años de Shen al ejercer como ojo de crepúsculo. Leer con precaución ]

El fuego crepitaba delante suyo. Las aves habían dejado de cantar hace horas, el verano las hacía dormir temprano. Ojala todo en su vida hubiese un horario tan simple. Salir cuando el sol despuntarse en el horizonte, y recogerse cuando la luna se asomase. La libertad de las aves.

No sería nunca su caso.

Se había detenido en medio del bosque de la noche, solo para vendar algunas de sus heridas. Su brazo había recibido una enorme cortada, pero era un precio pequeño a pagar si se comparaba con las vidas que se habían logrado salvar en ese pueblo. Ese pequeño segundo de duda le había costado la herida.

Pero ya estaba curada y vendada, ¿qué esperaba para irse? Tal vez, otra disrupción en el balance. Podía sentir en esos momentos que todo estaba claro, en calma. ¿Estaba permitido darse unos minutos para él solo?

Era un hábito que deseaba olvidar. No podía darse esa clase de lujos, relajarse unos segundos, pensar en algo mas que no fuese el balance. Perderse algunos segundos en su mente.

Pero como la suerte y la calma no existían en la vida de Shen, ni ese momento pudo tenerlo. De entre los matorrales apareció un viajero, torpe, con claras señales de hallarse perdido, solo una simple lámpara de aceite iluminaba su camino. Cuando vislumbró a Shen pareció que había encontrado el camino que había perdido.

Shen se mantuvo estoico, pero fue imposible no reparar en pequeños detalles. Últimamente se encontraba pasando por una etapa que él mismo llamaba “ meramente sexual” y siempre que un hombre cumplía con sus requisitos. Shen lo admiraba en silencio. Algunas contadas veces había logrado más que mirarlos, y habían terminado en algún lecho. 

Ese viajero perdido era completamente su tipo. Complexión regular, cabello claro, ojos café. Piel suavemente tostada por el sol.

El viajero se acercó a Shen.

— ¡Por los dragones! Que bueno encontrar a alguien —.

El extraño no lo reconoció, Shen no tenía que decir de quien se trataba.

— ¿Estas perdido?—.

— Ah sí, sí, llevo horas dando vueltas, tengo sed, hambre, ¿me ayudaría joven guerrero? —.

Shen ofreció su riñonera de agua. Y el viajero la tomó con rapidez, se sentó cerca de Shen junto al fuego, y dejo salir de su boca un placentero sonido. Se sentía mejor al parecer.

…

Se había quedado charlando con el viajero, era un chico de compañia. Había sido vendido por su padre y lo habían enviado a caminar al bosque en busca de algunas raíces, tan torpe fue, que se había perdido. Aseguraba que pronto lograrían encontrarlo.

Parecía tener sentido. Se dijo Shen, el muchacho que parecía apenas llevarle unos años menos, iba vestido con ropa fresca de interiores, apenas una frazada que cubría su espalda y hombros llevaba encima y aquella lámpara de aceite.

Notó varios minutos atrás como el forastero se había acercado a él un poco mas, ¿trataría de sacarle dinero? El libido de Shen se mantuvo en un punto intermedio. Tampoco tenía que verse tan desesperado.

— Tengo frío joven guerrero, podría…¿podría pegarme un poco más a usted?—.

— Hmp —. Murmuro Shen, y señaló el espacio vacío entre ellos, un sí silencioso.

Solo iba a pegarse contra él nada más.

…

El joven guerrero había visto a Shen del mismo modo que este. Y ahora se encontraba sentado en las piernas de Shen. Aferrado a sus fuertes brazos mientras era atacado por la boca de quien el no sabia era el actual ojo del crepúsculo.

Shen tenía hambre, desaforado besaba el cuello de el forastero. No había intercambiado nombres. El balance se encontraba en calma, luego de aquel encuentro ambos partirían en direcciones contraria y nadie recordaría ese encuentro.

Solo pensaba en lo mucho que quería tener a ese muchacho entre sus brazos gimiendo.

No fue tan bruto como tal vez el viajero esperó, pues no rompió ninguna pieza de ropa. Shen apenas se bajó los pantalones, lo suficiente para que el chico pudiera masturbarlo.

A su vez Shen acariciaba su espalda y su cabello. Hasta bajar sus manos a sus glúteos y explorar su entrada. Algo de sorpresa tuvo al encontrarle húmedo. El chico dejó su faena solo para mirarle fijamente y hablar.

— Se suponía… que yacería con mi concubino, pero… tu me pareces más atractivo —.

Shen simplemente lo instó a volver a chuparsela. Y metió sus dedos en su interior. El muchacho resultó ser extremadamente vocal. Esperaba que quien sea que lo buscase no lo encontrara aún. 

…

El forastero rió encima suyo.

— Vaya...que gentil, me dejas ir encima tuyo ¿me podré levantar luego?—.

— Si haces caso, sí —. Respondió Shen en automático. Levantando las caderas del joven.

Ahora Shen portaba una enorme erección, que se rivalizaba con la del otro. El viajero simplemente rió con lujuria al tocar de nuevo la erección de Shen. Y le miro a los ojos mientras la frotaba contra sus glúteos. Mordió sus propios labios. Shen trago saliva. Por un momento, un recuerdo lo aturdió. Y un nombre apareció en su mente. 

_Zed._

El chico con ayuda de Shen descendió por su verga, penetrandose a su gusto, Shen tomó el control y lo hizo bajar por completo. Los gemidos de su particular amante llenaron la noche. Babeo excitado, y se tocó a sí mismo mientras se acostumbraba al calibre en su interior.

Pero Shen no tenía planes para esperarlo. Lo tomó de las caderas y empujo su miembro hacia arriba. Y el forastero gimió con fuerza una grosería. 

Shen gimió en un gruñido. Se sentía bien. Justo lo que quería. 

Sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a penetrarlo con fuerza, el chico empezó también a mover sus caderas, subida y bajaba. Se tocaba, tocaba el vientre de Shen. Gritaba, babeaba, movía los ojos. Era un chico de compañía después de todo. Esto era su espectáculo. 

El chico volvió a verlo. Y de nuevo el mismo recuerdo atacó a Shen.

_Zed._

La luz del fuego parecía aclarar el cabello del chico, y su mirada parecía ahora del mismo tono oscuro que el de quien había sido su ex novio.

Se obligó a pensar en su traición. Pero solo pensaba más en Zed, miraba al chico, y le hacía recordar más a Zed.

¿Podría engañarse un rato? Con cada embestida, recordaba con dolorosa pasión que a pesar de todo, aún en el fondo; continuaba amando a Zed. Sería inocuo pensar en su ex.

Las embestidas por ende se volvieron mas pasionales. Su amante de turno gimió de gusto.

— Ahhhh…..grandulón….uhmmm que bien me lo haces ~—.

Shen respondió con solo unos gruñidos y mas embestidas. Lo olvidaría, tendría que olvidarlo, pero hoy, no le costaba ni dañaba a nadie usar a este extraño como su fantasía.

— Uhmmm grandulón…..me llamo….Liu Kau… di mi nombre —.

Shen miró al extraño a los ojos, y lo hizo bajar por toda su verga.

— No—.

El chico gimió a modo de protesta, pero Shen lo hizo callar con otra estocada. Decidió que lo mejor era cerrar los ojos.

Pensó en Zed. Nunca tuvieron la privacidad suficiente como para lograr tener un encuentro así de íntimo. Pero siempre pensaron en el día que aquello sucediera. Shen podía pensar en eso. Lejos de la orden, solos en el bosque, yaciendo como dos almas fogosas.

No le provocaba mucho adorar el cuerpo que tenía encima suyo. Pero si fuese Zed, se lo haría lento...y duro.

Pero la realidad es que sus caderas golpeaban con fuerza al chico que tomaba su verga. Sus gemidos no le permitían sumergirse del todo en su fantasía.

Abrió los ojos, un remolino se formaba en su vientre. Sintió que se quedó sin aliento por unos segundos.

El chico encima suyo...parecía diferente ahora. Shen entrecerró los ojos en medio de su éxtasis, ¿estaba viendo mal?

Una opresión extraña apareció en su pecho. Se sentía ahogado por su inminente orgasmo, abrió los ojos de nuevo. Esta… no era la misma persona con la que había estado hace un par de segundos ¿alucinaba?

Las caderas de Shen se detuvieron de golpe. El chico encima suyo se detuvo, pero se movió libidinoso. Shen pensó que tal vez era el brillo de la fogata. Cerró los ojos. La presión en su pecho aumento. 

Quien se hacía llamar Liu Kau lo apretó en su interior. Pero esta vez,no se sintió nada placentero.

— Grande y delicioso…¿Verdad Shen?—.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda como el filo de una aguja.

Shen abrió los ojos de nuevo. Y todo pensamiento se detuvo. Sudó frío, y su corazón se saltó un latido. El peso en su pecho, la sensación de asfixia….

— … ¿quien...eres?—.

Pero su vista no le engañaba, no, tampoco alucinaba, por los dragones no . La persona encima suyo tenía el rostro de Zed, más no su voz ni su cuerpo, mas bien, no sabía por qué aún le llamaba persona. Su cuerpo estaba helado de terror. Todo sentimiento de placer se había ido, siendo reemplazado por el miedo mas profundo que había podido experimentar hasta ahora siendo el ojo del crepúsculo.

Shen sintió sus alrededores, todo se sentía en calma, pero el nudo en su pecho aumentaba. Esto…. Estaba encima suyo, él, estaba penetrando...teniendo coito...con..

“El chico” encima suyo sonrió.

— No esperaba que el ojo del crepúsculo fuese tan...tan pasional...pocos han caído pero tú, eres...delicioso….—.

Un enorme cuerpo, como un ciempiés, que se había enrollado en sus piernas, un par de patas descansaban en su pecho. Tres pares de brazos ostentaba junto a el tórax de un humano. Su miembro, sus piernas, no era sudor lo que corrían por ellas, eran las secreciones de la entidad, babeando de su interior, donde su pene estaba atrapado.

El demonio apretó dentro suyo el miembro viril de Shen. Esta vez dolió, como si miles de agujas se clavaran en el.

Y rió con lujuria. Otro escalofrío recorrió la espina del torpe ojo del crepúsculo.

— Años ….atrás, hace mucho tiempo, estuve con otro como tú… la experiencia fue….deliciosa… me dejo ir, porque realmente nada malo hago —. Apretó más el miembro de Shen. Sintió como su base palpito en agonía, el dolor lo palideció de pies a cabeza, y mas secreciones se escurrieron entre sus piernas.— Siempre pido por consentimiento… y que me llamen por MI nombre —.

Shen no tenía mente para pensar en el pasado. Necesitaba escapar, necesitaba quitarse a esa criatura de encima, necesitaba dejar de ver el rostro de Zed en ese demonio. Sus manos temblaron por un segundo. Quiso vomitar. Aún seguía dentro de la criatura. 

Shen invocó la espada arcana en un parpadeo y atravesó de tajo el brazo del demonio que usaba para sostenerse de él. Salir del interior de este dolió, pudo jurar que sentía a su alrededor agujas aferrándose a su pene, como si el simple hecho de pasar unos segundos más adentro significase perder su miembro. Con la otra mano arrancó de tajo las patas que se apoyaban en su pecho, dándole la oportunidad de correr lejos de la criatura.

El demonio chilló, y su rostro se deformó, la sangre que derramo de su brazo perdido quemó el césped a su paso, también logró quemar un poco la piel de Shen, quien amenazó desde su sitio con la espada arcana, pálido, como si él fuese un fantasma.

— Vete, no me toques, no vuelvas...o acabaré contigo—.

Pero aquella cosa mantenía el rostro de Zed, Shen había dudado en matarlo solo por eso. El demonio sonrió en medio de su dolor.

— Shen, ojo del crepúsculo, vas a ser mío, te lo prometo…. —.

Shen se levantó, era un engaño, no sabía si podría matarlo, pero se acercó para dar otra estocada al demonio, pero la criatura se alejó más rápido.

Lamió su boca, y jadeo en un tono placentero que heló la sangre de Shen, paralizandolo en su sitio por completo.

— Nos veremos luego —. Y con una velocidad inhumana, se alejó de ahí, el ruido que dejaron sus patas contra el suelo retumbaron en todo el cuerpo de Shen. Como si solo el ruido le hiciera sentir cada pequeña aguja sobre él.

Shen se encontró solo, un ataque de pánico recorría su cuerpo. Un escalofrío lo subió y bajó de pies a cabeza nuevamente. Se vio a sí mismo agachándose y buscando una posición para sentarse. No quería verse, no quería moverse. La viscosidad del demonio bañaba su pene y sus piernas para abajo. El olor le causó de nuevo arcadas.

Un pensamiento de asco hacia su propia persona inundaría su mente por meses.

Había sido un _estúpido._


End file.
